


Skydiving

by sjofn



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofn/pseuds/sjofn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan wants to go skydiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skydiving

_  
**Skydiving**   
_

  
“I want to go skydiving.”

“Do you really think that is a good idea?” Charles cursed himself for speaking without thinking. Now nothing would dissuade the singer.

“Skwisgaar says it’s AWESOME.” Nathan roared petulantly.

“I suppose it is. I’ll get it set up for you. Will tomorrow morning at 11:30 work for you?” the manager said after a moment.

“Yes. Yeah.” the frontman responded before turning to leave the room.

As he crossed the threshold, Nathan mumbled something to himself and Charles picked up the words ‘easier than I thought.’

He suppressed a grin at that, it was gratifying that the frontman had finally started to respect how serious a matter his safety was to his manager.

***********

The next morning at 11:30am Nathan walked into the hanger where the dethcopter and the smaller planes were housed. Charles was waiting for him, already dressed out in the gear they would need.

“You’re going too?” Nathan asked.

“Yes. I am in fact going to be your instructor, and we are jumping tandem.”

The singer pulled a face at the word tandem but he wasn’t really surprised by it. What was surprising was that he would be jumping harnessed to Charles. He had expected a stranger.

“If you go into the locker room there is a jumpsuit for you. Go get changed and come back.” the manager said.

The jumpsuit was easy enough to put on over his clothes. He pulled his hair back into a loose braid. Within a few minutes he was back at his manager’s side getting helped into the rest of the gear and they boarded the plane that was preparing to take off.

“You and I will be harnessed together. We are going to be jumping from 15,000 feet. We’ll accelerate to 120mph and free fall for 60 seconds and then deploy the shoot.” Charles seemed completely unaffected by the impending jump. Nathan, on the other hand, was nervous as hell. His stomach was churning and he was glad that he’d decided against a snack beforehand.

“How many times have you done this?” he asked in an attempt to distract himself from nerve induced queasiness.

“This will be my 220th jump.” his manager answered as he methodically re-checked the harness that would fasten the two of them together and keep Nathan from falling to his death.

“How come I didn’t know that you jump out planes all the time?” the singer asked. Really, you think you know a guy and then he surprises you with something like this.

“I don’t do it all the time anymore, but for a while I did.” was the answer.

“So why today?” Nathan asked, already knowing, but wanting to hear it anyway.

“I didn’t trust anyone else.” Charles finished checking the gear and stood still behind Nathan, his hands resting on the larger man’s shoulders.

Nathan was glad that the other man couldn’t see his face, he looked goofy when he smiled.

“We have reached altitude and will be over the drop zone in 2 minutes.” Charles said. He was wearing a headset that connected him with the cockpit and the control room at the haus. When they rolled the door back and the wind roared in, it became impossible to hear anything.

They stood just inside the door and looked out over the view of the earth below them.

It seemed like less than two minutes had passed when Charles gave him a slight shove and the two of them were plummeting towards the earth. It was insane, his heart felt as if it was going to burst within his chest. He kept his arms and legs extended and loose as he had been instructed.

60 seconds can feel like an eternity. By the time Charles pulled the ripcord, and they were jerked up sharp by the parachute, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

As they descended slowly towards the earth, he could see one of their vehicles crossing the field to pick them up.

The landing was good, they both managed to keep their feet despite the awkward height difference and being strapped together.

“How was it?” Charles asked as he disconnected them from the chute and started unhooking the harness that bound them together.

“GREAT! I want to go again.”

“We could go again the same time in on Sunday?” Charles said as he unhooked the final connection on the harness.

“Sure.” Nathan agreed just as the truck pulled to a stop several yards away.

  



End file.
